


Adventure

by PurpleBastard



Series: Staticmothentine [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, StaticMoth Week, StaticMothentine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleBastard/pseuds/PurpleBastard
Summary: Val calls on Vox in the middle of the night to share in an adventure with him.
Relationships: Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Staticmothentine [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150868
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Adventure

Vox was very curious and mildly concerned about the fact that Val had texted him at such a late hour, asking him to meet him at the roof of the Porn Studio. When he had said he would be right over but not gotten an explanation as to why they were meeting on the roof, various scenarios popped up in his mind.   
Rather than having his driver take him there, Vox decided to drive himself over to the studio in one of his cars. For some reason he felt discrete was best tonight. 

Parking the car outside the Porn Studio, Vox got out and shut the car door.Cranking his neck, tilting his screen back he looked up at the roof, all the way up there. Of course it had to be the roof. He shook his head a bit, heading inside. Vox didn’t really care for heights. Or rather. He had an issue with falling from them. Just what was going on that had his moth call on him at two in the morning without a reasonable explanation. At least Val had seemed calm over text and Vox knew damn well that had it been any other way, Val would’ve have called him.

Heading for the elevator, Vox rode it to the top floor of the building. Stepping out into the hallway, he looked around for a way to get up on the actual roof. This floor seemed to be mainly used for maintenance and storage. Walking down the hallway, Vox spotted a door with an exit sign glowing red above it. The staircase beyond it told him he was on the right track. He easily jogged up the two flights of stairs that led him to a gray metal door. Pushing it open, he felt the cold night air against his screen. Looking around the seemingly empty roof he wondered for a split second if Val had pulled his leg. Then he spotted the man at the edge of the rooftop and his jaw dropped to the floor. 

The wings were large and powerful and all Vox could see. Val had his back to him, allowing him to see them in their full splendor. The top wings where a deep powdered black with large white irregular spots. The lower wings where crimson red with thick black markings, almost like brush strokes. Vox knew Val possessed wings because the moth demon had told him so. But he had never actually seen them. Until now. 

“Do you like them, Voxxy?” 

Val’s voice was a soft purr as he slowly turned to face the tech demon. Upon seeing Vox staring at him in awed silence he smiled pleased. Just the reaction he had hoped for. Tonight Val was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and nothing else. He was even barefoot. Something Vox had never seen outside either of their apartments. 

“You look...I can’t even find the words. Beautiful. Stunning. Breathtaking.” 

Vox felt the words he were using couldn’t even hold a candle to the beauty that was Valentino. But his moth seemed happy and satisfied, beckoning for him with a long clawed finger. Vox happily obeyed, making his way over to his tall boyfriend. Looking up at him he smiled adoringly, taking Val’s lower hands in his.

“You are truly gorgeous.” 

“You really think so?” 

“I always do”

Vox lifted Val’s hands to his screen and gently kissed them before lowering them again, his eyes never leaving his lovers. That’s when Val leaned down and stole his lips in a deep kiss. One that Vox was happy to return. Wrapping all four of his arms around Vox, Val suddenly flapped his wings. Vox didn’t even have time to gasp in surprise before they had taken off through the air, rising higher and higher above the city. Vox clung to the moth as his eyes darted downward. The ground was very, very far away. 

“V...Val!” 

“I’ve got you honey. I won’t let you go.”

“I really hope not.”

Vox’s voice was small as he looked back up at Val, his eyes showing mild fear. Val held him tighter as he kept flapping his wings to keep them in the air. Each powerful stroke sending a tidal wave of air rushing away from them. Vox’s fear was slowly replaced by curiosity and awe as he began to actually look around. The city looked so small from way up here. Val could feel his lover slowly relax in his grasp. 

“I’ll never let you go.”

He assured Vox softly and when the TV demon looked back up at him, he kissed him again. Vox melted against him and into the kiss. Such an adventure, flying over the city in such a fashion. He’d never even dreamt it was possible. True to his word, Val held on to him tightly as he flew them around the city. At one point they spotted their crown jewel. The Ruby, their first and largest club. From way up here it was clear they truly ran an empire together. And how in this moment none of it mattered. All that existed was the two of them. That was all both of them needed. Each other. 

“I can take us back to your place. If you want?”

Val’s voice was a bit hesitant. He still got nervous, thinking Vox would suddenly reject him. 

“Of course sweetheart. As long as you promise to spend the night.” 

Vox’s voice was warm and reassuring. It made Val relaxed, made him feel wanted and safe. He gave his lover a nod and a smile.   
Before long they reached the Vox’s apartment building. Val gently landed on the balcony of Vox’s penthouse. Setting his lover down on his feet, Val took a step back as his wings began to retract into his back. Vox watched in wonder as something so large could simply disappear in such a fashion. Smiling at his moth, he offered him his hand which Val graciously accepted. Opening the balcony door, Vox led his lover inside.

“After that grand adventure, how about another one in the bedroom?” He flashed Val a grin. 

“I love how you think Voxxy.” Val purred in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Val’s wings are based on the Scarlet Tiger Moth.


End file.
